One Thing
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: Mako takes a nasty fall after trying to recuse Korra in a match. Will he be alright or will this fall cause problems to not only himself, but to his teammates as well?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

A/N There are no complaints from me. Leave it to these genius writers to find a way to end the seven-year shipping war and bring Zutara and Kataang shippers together. (Yes, it has been seven years, add it up)

Uhm… also I am not going to write too much of these two, until I see a few more episodes. I've gotta get into their heads and personalities better. So… I'm gonna look at this as a friendship fic? Maybe? Kinda AU-ish? We'll see. . . I really don't know what I'm doing back here after so long, I'm kinda nevous about this one. ^^'

XxXxX

It was the starting of a fight and the team slowly entered onto the battle area. The cheers were loud and they could hardly hear the narrator over all the shouting. This was it, just a few more battles before they could win the championship and Mako would be able to support his brother and take care of him without ever worrying again.

He immediately decided that he did not like the looks of their opponents. He breathed, this was not good, they knocked their opponents back one-step, but they were knocked right back and they were back where they started.

Bolin dodged a rock, narrowly and threw one back and Korra had just been taken back a step. Oh, that girl irked him with her carelessness. It just made him downright angry, really. If they were not in the middle of a match, he would chew her out for it.

Mako winced at the flurry they sent towards their green teammate and knew he would regret this, but he jumped in front of her to block the attacks, he sighed in relief after stopping the other elements.

"Watch it!" Korra yelled and he looked up just in time to fine the small chucks of rock coming straight at them, it knocked him back and into Korra, taking them both out of the ring and into the cold waters below.

Korra winced and held her ribs, he weighted a lot and it hurt when he slammed into her, but she supposed he took most of the impact. She jumped out of the water and onto the small ledge to catch her breath.

"Geez, did you really have to take me with you?" Silence. "Mako?" He wasn't there, gasping, she quickly tossed her helmet off and jumped back into the water to grab her unconscious teammate and pull him back onto the ledge. "Hey, Mako? Stop playing around now."

No, he wasn't playing. There was a nasty, swollen and bleeding gash above his eyes. That must have been the reason he was out of it.

"Hey, thanks a lot guys!" Bolin yelled from above, laughing. "I had to beat them on my own. Hey!" He jumped down into the water after them and hopped up onto the ledge. "Hey-"

His sentence was cut off at the sight of his brother, while Korra quickly pulled Mako's helmet off and his head thunked lifelessly against the ground. She pressed an ear to his chest.

"He isn't breathing." She stated, tilting his head back and searching for the after in his lungs, before bending it out and tossing it carelessly out of the way. Bolin stood in shock, unmoving, before shouting,

"H-he still isn't breathing! Perform CPR or something!" He looked around for somebody, anybody that might be around. "Medic! Somebody!"

"He's _your _brother!" She retorted.

"I can't!"

"Why not!"

"I don't know how!" Bolin stated, twiddling his fingers at the fact, but he would learn after this incident for sure.

"Fine!" Korra shouted, wincing again as she leaned over the firebender, before she held his nose and breathed air into his lungs. After only a few seconds, he sputtered and coughed, blinking at the two blurry figures, before blacking out again.

A few seconds later two men quickly jumped down, hearing the cried for help and kneeled besides their downed teammate.

"You mean I didn't just have to do that?" Korra asked, wiping at her lips with a sleeve. One of the medics laid his head against Mako's chest to hear his heartbeat, before nodding to the other.

"Actually… if you hadn't, he would have died." One man informed, before quickly taking him away from the area to be taken care of.

"Korra… thanks… for saving my brother." Bolin said, visibly shaken.

"It was nothing… you don't have to thank me. Anybody else would have done the same." She waved it off. "Don't worry; he's a big tough guy! I'm sure he's just fine!"

Korra tried to assure Bolin and herself, but it didn't seem that either of them really believed it, they were worried still. Truth was… she felt _guilty_. She had been the reason that Mako had been so reckless.

"Y-yeah… I'm sure you're right." He replied. "I'm going to head to the infirmary. I don't want him to wake up alone."

"I'll go with you."

XxXxX

The room was relatively quiet, except the occasional drip of water from a sink that hadn't been turned off and… it was annoying. Mako cracked an eye open, looking towards what was echoing in his head as loud as a landslide.

"Hey! You're awake!" Bolin crushed his brother in a hug and he winced.

"Bolin, Bolin easy!" Mako yelped and Bolin quickly released him with an apologetic shrug. _Drip_. His eye twitched. "Please… turn that sink off."

"Got it." Bolin moved off to cut off the water, he sighed in relief.

"Sir, there are a few paper you need to signe." A doctor said as he entered the room with a clipboard and Bolin grinned.

"I got this, bro." He stated and headed out with the doctor. Mako rubbed the heel of his hand into his eye after that.

"Ahh…" He winced as his vision blurred, he'd touched too close to his injury. At that, he noticed Korra's look of concern and she was close enough, so that he could catch her hand before she left. He honestly could not say way he cared, but he sighed deeply and said "Hey… don't worry about it… think about what'd have happened if you hadn't been there. I really would have died." She was silent for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah. You're right, I guess."

"Really… thanks for saving me. The only thing I'm worried about is the bill." Korra laughed a little at him and he frowned more, releasing her hand. "What?"

"Don't worry… Bolin managed to pick up some money. He bet that we would win and got some extra money. Good thing too. Don't worry, I'll help you guys win the tournament and you won't have to worry about bills ever again."

"Thanks, Korra."

"Don't mention it." She grinned and gave him thumbs up, before heading out and he collapsed onto the bed. Wincing again when his vision went fuzzy. These two… would be the death of him.

XxXxX

End? TBC? I may or may not continue this, if I have enough people reading and enjoying the story, then I will. You guys know the traffic stats shows how many hits a fic receives? And having dozens of people breezing by daily without showing some respect in acknowledging it with a simple review is like saying that you aren't interested enough about reading it?

Well, either way... thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: Yeah, you guessed it. I don't own this.

A/N Bawhahaha! I just told my nephew yesterday that Makorra wouldn't happen so easily! And what happens in this episode? Asami does. XD So funny. I knew there would be a love triangle or... in this case a square. The shows creators are such trolls sometimes. lol. Uhm... so... anyhow... this is going to be an AU then, because I don't know things and they now offically have money. lol.

So... an AU starting for ep three.

XxXxX

It was all dark and silent, there were bubbles when he exhaled, he realized he was underwater. He tried to get out of it, but he couldn't move a muscle. Then he saw his father… and as he stared in silence, he realized he couldn't breath.

Mako winced as he woke up gasping, back at their apartment above the arena. He felt the slight shift of the sheets and watched the lump slowly slid up until it was on his pillow and his eyes narrowed.

"Pabu… go away." He scolded lightly, too tired to deal with the ferret. Pabu sat up, nose and whiskers twitching as he stared at him. Mako groaned loudly and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, while Pabu tilted his head to the side, before climbing onto Mako's chest, staring down at him. "Pabu, please!"

While he glared at the ferret on his chest, he paused when he smelled something burning. This wasn't good, he was about to jump up and run out the door, before it burst open and Bolin held a big grin on his face as he held up a tray of various (burned) food.

"I made you breakfast, bro." Bolin informed, stepping forward, Pabu jumped up onto Bolin's shoulder as he set the tray down in front of his brother. Mako forced his scowl away, before he nodded thankfully at his brother.

"Thanks, Bolin." He sat up and forced some burnt bacon down, managing to conceal his wince at the taste.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel fine." Mako informed, trying to hurry up with his meal. "We have training today. Make sure you get yourself ready."

"B-but the doctor said-"

"Forget what the doctor said." He tossed his blankets off and went to get his training uniform on and Bolin sputtered.

"Mako!"

"I said! Forget it. I don't have time to sit around in bed. We'll never make it to the tournament if I lie around all day." Mako stated and that was the end of that, Bolin had no other words to speak. Once his brother had yelled, he knew there was no arguing, no matter how much he wanted to.

Mako grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change, before he suddenly froze when he saw the shadow float by. He blinked a few times.

"Mako?" Bolin asked.

"Did you see that?" Bolin had been standing behind him the entire time, if it was there, surly Bolin would have said something.

"See what?"

"N… never mind." Mako said and headed into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

XxXxX

He was just about on his last nerve, Bolin and Korra were arguing about some sort of bird-fish and he just wanted silence so that this headache would go away. It didn't seem likely.

He kept seeing things running around in the corners of his vision that weren't really there and he knew he was starting to worry Bolin, so he had to keep it to himself.

"Okay, stop already." Mako complained. "We're suppose to be training… I don't care what it was."

"But-but… Mako! Tell her I was right." Bolin begged, hoping his brother would side with him.

"You're both idiots." Was his only reply as he walked over to sit down for a minute. Bolin went silent at this, his brother wasn't one to take breaks.

Mako was about to answer when a sharp stabbing pain went through his skull and he gripped his hair tightly to keep from crying out. He glanced up, his vision blurred and there was two of everything, surly… this wasn't normal.

"Mako? Mako?" Bolin was right in front of him, how hadn't he noticed him?

"What?" He jerked back and scowled.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes."

"That's it. I think you need to be in the hospital." Korra informed.

"I'm not missing training for a headache." Mako retorted, getting up from his place, he didn't have time for this. He had things he needed to be doing.

"Are you sure?" She asked slowly, giving him that 'I don't believe you' look, before he glared at her, which she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth and started to stand.

"If you're so fine, then fight me." Korra baited and Mako huffed out some smoke in anger. With this headache, he really didn't feel like fighting, but if it would get her off of his back, then he'd do it.

"Fine." He was intending to show her just how fine he was, while quickly stepping into his fighting stance, while Korra did the same. She gave him a cocky smirk and his eyes grew wide, before he glared back at her, then she stuck her tongue out at him and bended a large wave of water at him.

Mako moved to turn it to steam, but his eyes grew wide when all that came from his extreme effort (she was the avatar after all) was a small puff of fire. It wasn't enough to stop the large wave and the next thing he knew he was completely soaked to the bone.

Korra gaped and held her hands up. "I'm really sorry! I thought I was going easy on you!"

Ouch. Direct hit to his pride. She was going easy on him too? If he was this weak against Korra going easy on him, how was he suppose to fight in the next pro-bending match? And… this cold water was making his headache worse.

"Here, let me help." Korra said, grabbing a towel to try and dry him off, but instead she ended up hitting the cut above his eye, which resulted in him bleeding again.

"Ow! Hey!" Mako complained.

"Ah… let me fix that." She brought her arm up to soon and accidentally elbowed him in the gut, he winced and exhaled sharply.

"Korra…" Mako breathed out, holding his gut.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously, twiddling her fingers.

"You can stop helping now." He informed and she could feel the heat rising off him. He was mad alright, steam was practically coming off him.

"Ahhh… so sorry."

Mako wiped the blood out of his eye and walked away. "Keep practicing, I've got to check up on something real quick."

Bolin frowned and was very tempted to follow his brother, but he didn't. "I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry. We'll keep him out of trouble." Korra said to assume him and slapped a hand over his back with a grin.

Bolin rubbed the spot and nodded. As soon as Mako was sure he was far enough away, he attempted to bend, but the same thing happened and he felt a slight panic taking over. If he couldn't bend he couldn't pro-bend and if he couldn't pro-bend he couldn't take care of Bolin!

He couldn't hide the trouble expression on his face, he decided he just needed to go and have his doctor check it out. Just a check up shouldn't cost too much.

XxXxX

Mako sighed deeply as the doctor Atsushi came into the room with a small smile, he closed the door behind him and Mako was having flashbacks of terrible visits to the hospital for various injuries when he and Bolin were first starting out pro-bending.

"Hello, Mako. How's your brother?" Doctor Atsushi asked.

"He's fine, sir." Mako told him.

"What seems to be the problem, hmm?"

"Ever since I got hurt, I've been having trouble seeing, I've been getting headaches and I… have trouble bending."

"Oh?" Atsushi wrote this all down, keeping a stoic look on his face. It was something that Mako hated about doctors. He could never tell what they were thinking. "Anything else?"

"Some weird dreams and… hallucinations…" He replied uneasily and Atsushi nodded, waiting that down as well, before setting the clipboard down.

"Mako, I'd like to run a few tests on you."

"Wait just a minute… how much is that going to cost?" He asked cautiously.

"Mako… this is important. You shouldn't worry about the cost." Atsushi told him.

"How much?"

"Around four-hundred-" He was cut off however.

"I can't afford that." Mako got up and grabbed his scarf, before leaving the office quickly.

XxXxX

He knew he shouldn't have been so rash, but he couldn't afford that. THEY couldn't afford it. He had to think of Bolin first and foremost.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he headed up to their apartment and paused half way up the stairs and grabbed his head in agony, Mako had to sit down and hold his head in his hands, after a few moments he raised his head and shouted, jumping back.

The image was gone just as quickly as it had come. A terrifying shadow right of a nightmare had stood in front of him. Mako shook his head and breathed deeply for a few minutes, before making his way up to the apartment. He really needed some rest.

However, the second Mako opened the door, he realized he would not be getting that rest.

XxXxX

TBC...

Hmmm... what could be behind the door? And what could possibly be wrong with Mako? ) You'll just have to review to find out. Oh... and... do you guys want me to make this Makorra? If you want I will. I've seen enough to know that... I ship that. I think. lol.

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: Yeah, you guessed it. I don't own this.

A/N Haha. I knew that was going to happen. But... seeing Bolin cry like that when he saw the-you-know-what actually made me feel really, really bad for him. Anyways... sorry this is short and late, but my laptop took a crap on me and I lost pretty much everything. For now, I've jury-rigged it.

XxXxX

The second Mako opened the door, he realized he would not be getting that rest. His eye twitched slightly.

"Hey, Mako! Bolin said I could stay the night." Korra grinned and his shoulders slumped. _Please, no_. He thought, sighing deeply.

He was just about to yell at the both of them when a sharp pain shot through his skull, his vision went blurry for a few moments and he blanketed out, looking for all it was worth like an idiot, just standing there.

"Uhh…" He felt his fingers twitching slightly, but not by his own will. That was weird. Really weird. "I… wha… whatever… I'm going to bed."

Bolin and Korra watched as Mako went into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. They waited in silence for a few moments, before they turned to look at one another.

"How are we going to get him have those tests done? I'm really worried…" Bolin said, looking back at the door.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I am the avatar after all." Korra stated confidently. "It's my job to solve problems."

"Thanks, I really owe you one." He replied, smiling a little bit.

XxXxX

He had just wanted sleep, but that night it didn't feel like sleep was going to come to him. He curled up into a ball as the pain from his headache come close to unbearable. Just reaching it, just barely touching the point of it.

Fed up with just lying there, he tossed the blankets off and headed down to the training room. It was midnight, nobody would be there and he needed to take the stress out on something.

As soon as he left, Korra peaked an eye open. She had heard him rolling around, at least Bolin was a heavy sleeper, other wise he would be extremely worried about his big brother, and she didn't want that. So instead she tossed her blankets off and followed him discreetly, he probably would have noticed in any other circumstance, but this was any other circumstance.

Korra stayed by the doors of the gym and watched Mako trying to bend, giving it everything he had, but sometimes no flames would ignite at all and he was left in darkness. There were a few more moments of silence, before he shouted in frustration and kicked over a water cooler.

Mako dropped to sit down on a bench and place his face in his hands and she felt bad for him. Why did he have to be so difficult? It would be so easy if he would just admit he was having problems and go to the doctor.

"Stop hiding." He muttered. She was a bit surprised he had noticed, but it had taken a while.

"Mako… I think you should-"

"I'm not going." He replied before she could finish and got up, before he brushed past her and started up to the apartment.

"Why not?" She caught his arm before he could continue and at the way he looked at her over his shoulder she let go of him.

He sighed deeply and stared at the floor in front of him. "Look… we don't even have the money for the tournament… I just can't afford it… I have… to take care of Bolin…"

"Mako…"

"Listen…" He finally turned to face her, setting his hands on her shoulders he locked his eyes with hers and spoke slowly. "Korra… if something… if something happens to me… please… take care of Bolin for me?"

She set her hands on his arms. "Mako… we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"But if something does…" He said again.

She hesitated… she didn't want to think of something happening to him. "Of course I will…" She stepped forward and hugged him, catching him off guard. "But… like I said… I won't let anything happen to you."

The sudden contact had him stiffen for a few moments, before he hugged her back. He as lost in the thought that he might not be able to take care of Bolin much longer, but… he was glad that the avatar of all people could take over his role as protector.

Finally, as if sensing his thoughts, she pulled away. "Come on, you better get some rest."

He nodded and they walked back together in an uncomfortable silence, for the dread of not knowing if he was really okay or not.

XxXxX

The sun was up, he could feel it, yet it felt as if there was a very heavy weight holding him down. Mako tried to sit up, but the sudden sharp pain had him leaning over the bed and losing whatever dinner he'd had last night.

"Mako!" Bolin said, worry laced his voice and he quickly tossed his blankets over, almost tripping over Korra on the make-shift bed in the middle of the floor.

"Bolin… just… stay there…" Mako told him, forcing himself to stand up and get out of bed, no matter how painful it was. A wave of dizziness hit him where he caught himself on the dresser. "I'm… gonna take a shower…"

Bolin glanced over at Korra and she shrugged, putting on a false smile.

"I'm… sure he's fine." She said and Bolin didn't look like he believed her, but he nodded anyway.

Later after practice and a long day they had all come back up in silence, everyone's mood had become extremely dark.

Mako picked through the fridge and set down a bag of leftover food. He sat down at the table and picked up a newspaper.

"Eat up, Bolin, it's all we have." He stated behind the paper.

"What about you?" Bolin asked, frowning.

Mako glanced over the top of the newspaper. "You need it more then I do. And… I'll just throw it up anyway. This headache is something else. Maybe later."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Bolin. Now. Eat." Mako flipped the paper up again, before Korra whisked it from his hands and left him staring at air. "Why are you still here again?"

"Bolin said I could stay again tonight." Korra replied stubbornly. "Ohh… discount on fire biscuits, huh?"

He grabbed the paper back and she grinned triumphantly, while he rolled it up and tucked it under his arm and started to leave, but she grabbed the paper from under his arm and slapped it lightly over the top of his head. She could swear so she the smoke coming from his hands.

"Korra…" He said through gritted teeth. He watched her walk around and toss the old left over box in the trash and his left eye twitched.

"You guys are coming over to have dinner at Tenzin's with me." Korra informed.

"Alright!" Bolin shouted with joy, putting a fist in the air. "Uhh… I mean… please, bro?"

Mako's shoulder's slumped at Bolin's excited expression. "Alright, Bo. If that's what you want."

"Great. And we can put a little weight on you, featherweight Mako." Korra joked and Bolin burst out laughing as Mako fumed with annoyance.

XxXxX

When they arrived, Mako was beginning to have second thoughts. He remembered seeing this place from afar when he was a kid and being intimidated, but now that he was actually here? Well… he was a little more then intimidated.

They sat down for dinner and Mako had to excuse Bolin more then once while Bolin ate a little too loudly for his likening, although to be honest, he normally didn't care, but they were in front of the councilmen of all people.

"And then…" Bolin started, keeping on with his story that had everyone laughing. "You remember that time don't you Mako?"

"Huh?" Mako blinked a few times, realizing he was being spoken too. "Oh, yeah. Pabu crawled down your shirt after a piece of fire biscuit. Don't talk with your mouth full, Bo."

"Sorry, bro." Bolin laughed a bit and Mako shook his head, smiling slightly.

His vision was going blurry again and Mako excused himself, before heading outside for the fresh air. He stumbled, before leaning over a railing and losing most of his dinner to the water below.

"Feeding the fish, Mako?" Korra asked from behind him and he frowned.

"Thanks for your sympathy."

"Didn't know you wanted it." She countered.

"I don't." He retorted.

They were silent for a few moments. He sighed finally and leaned against the railing for support, his vision was going again.

"Hey, Tenzin said that you two should stay here since it's so late and it's about to storm." Korra informed and leaned on the railing next to him. "You guys can even get all the breakfast you want-"

"Please… don't mention food." He asked and she gave him an apologetic smile. "Uhm… thanks for this though… I didn't know how I was going to feed Bolin this week…"

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for." After that they were silent once more and then they glanced at one another. There was more silence as their eyes met and he finally was able to clear his throat turn.

"I better get Bolin to bed before he eats himself into a coma." He stated and Korra chuckled softly at his comment. He took one step, shakily, a second and he dropped.

"Mako?" Korra quickly ran over and skidded to a stop by his side. "Mako? Hey, Mako!"

"Korra? What's wrong?" Tenzin had come out and his eyes widened slightly. "I'll call a doctor."

XxXxX

TBC...

Audible gasp! A cliffhanger... may be a few mistakes, but I wanted to get this up for you guys.

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: Yeah, you guessed it. I don't own this.

A/N I'm late. I know. Uhm... well to answer your question the first time I watched the episode I was kinda "ehhh." but the second time I was like. "Alright!" lol. I watched with my nephew, so when we watch anime together we get overly excited. Then my bro asks us what we were smoking.

XxXxX

Korra and Bolin waited impatiently for any news on Mako. The doctor had been in the room for what seemed like hours. Finally the door opened and Pema and Tenzin exited the room with the doctor.

Bolin stood immediately and tapped the ends of his fingers together as the doctor told him to have a seat for a moment.

"Bolin…" The doctor started and just from the tone of his voice he knew it wasn't good news. "After a few test… I've determined that your brother has an aneurism. A fluid filled sack on the lining of the brain caused by his injury. The swelling is causing his hallucinations and headaches."

"I…" Bolin looked for something, anything to say, but found that his mouth wouldn't form words at the moment. So Korra spoke for him.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"It hasn't burst yet, but if it does…" He trailed lightly.

"Well then do something to fix it!" She shouted and Bolin finally snapped out of it.

"I'm afraid it's just not that simple… for one… Mako refuses to pay for an operation… and second… I don't know that I can get to it without it bursting and causing brain damage." The doctor headed to the door, but he paused a moment. "I'm very sorry, Bolin."

The second the door clicked shut Bolin dropping onto his hands and knees and started crying, he didn't care who was watching. Pema quickly kneeled besides him and rubbed his back soothingly. While that was all going on, Tenzin waved for her to come over and once they were alone in the room where Mako was asleep he closed the day.

"I know what the doctor said and I know exactly how your friend's situation is… I wonder if your water bending would work on him." Tenzin said and Korra was silent for a moment or so.

"You think Katara can heal him?" She asked and there was a moment of silence as he gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"I…" Korra glanced over at her sleeping friend. "I'd rather not go rooting around in his brain… I'm good at healing, but this is something totally different."

"Very well." Tenzin informed. "I'll have a letter sent out to her." The two looked over when Mako groaned quietly and stretched out an arm over his eyes. He whimpered in pain and mumbled something under his breath. Tenzin stepped over to him. "Is there anything we can get for you, Mako?"

"Dad…" Mako muttered and Tenzin stayed silent. "I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry I let you die."

Korra was about to speak up and try and talk some sense into Mako when Tenzin held up a hand to silence her, before sitting besides him on the bed.

"No, son. You didn't let me die." Tenzin informed softly and Korra was about to ask what he was doing, before she realized it. Mako held guilt for what happened. He blamed himself and he needed to get it out, aware about the situation or not, Tenzin wanted to give him closure.

"I did." Mako was crying silently, she could see the tears rolling down his face.

"No, Mako, you didn't. You cannot control other peoples actions. Nothing that happened was your fault, the man who made the decision to do such a terrible thing is at fault. Not you." He was silent then, but he still hurt. "I don't blame you. Nobody does. You can let go of the guilt now."

"Dad?" He asked quietly again, going silent.

"We love you very much, Mako. So keep fighting." Tenzin leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead like a loving parent would do. Korra had never really seen the fatherly side of him before. "Rest now."

Tenzin stood up slowly as Mako settled down, it seemed like he was falling asleep again.

"How did you know what happened to his parents?" Korra asked quietly.

"It was in the papers." Tenzin replied. "Come on, let's let him rest."

XxXxX

The next morning Korra watched as Tenzin sat Bolin down and talked to him about the situations, Bolin was saying yes to having Katara heal his brother before Tenzin could even finish explaining the entire thing.

The letter had been sent out last night, now all they were waiting for was a letter back. The new system was relatively fast, so hopefully they would get a letter back.

Now all Bolin was worried about was seeing his brother. Boon sat down besides the bed and set a hand over his arm, but his eyes widened slightly and he jerked his hands away, they were practically smoking from the heat.

"Agh! He's burning up." Bolin said, worry seeping into his voice once more.

"Aren't firebender suppose to be hot?" Korra asked and Bolin held up his hands, showing the slight burns.

"Not this hot."

"Tenzin!" Korra called, just about to run out the door and get him, but he was already in the room before she could make a move.

"I heard. I was on my way in." Tenzin replied. "We need to cool him down. It seems he's lost all control over his bending. If he gets too warm, cool him and if he gets too cold warm him."

"Alright." Bolin nodded.

"When do you think Katara will get here?" Korra asked and just as he was about to speak, a monk entered and handed him a letter.

"Master Tenzin… it's from the Southern Water Tribe." The man bowed respectfully and quickly left as Tenzin opened it and set a hand over his mouth for a moment.

"My mother… has gone to her annual visit of the air temple she and my father first went to together… she didn't get our letter… she has no idea we need her help."

"Then my brother…" Bolin looked like he'd break out in tears again, he hadn't really stopped since his brother had gotten sick.

"He's going to be fine, because I'm going to take him there and get him healed." Korra said firmly. "Naga can get us there pretty fast."

"You know Naga can only carry the two of you." Tenzin informed.

"I know." Korra said slowly, glancing at Bolin.

"If it's the only way to save my brother… then I'll wait here. You're the avatar and if anyone can save my brother it's you. Aside from that… I trust you." He said and then she looked back to Tenzin.

"Be quick then." The master air bender informed and she nodded. Bolin quickly lifted his brother up over his shoulder and carried him to Naga, while Korra jumped up onto her back. Bolin handed Mako to her and she hauled him up.

"Be safe, please." Bolin asked.

"I will. I promise." Korra assured him, before nudging Naga and sending the polar bear dog into a run. She knew her way, she had been to all the air temples at least once to see her ancestors statues. "Come on Mako… hang in there… I'm going to make sure you get better."

They rode through the night, but luckily Mako had been unconscious the entire time, so he wouldn't have to deal with the headaches he had been getting. She was sure the bumpy ride wouldn't help with his nausea at all, had he been awake.

The air temple was going to take awhile to get to. They would have to stop and let Naga rest. Korra settled Mako against a tree while she gave Naga water by a stream. When she came back she found he was awake, but he didn't know if he was entirely there or not.

"Mako… how are you feeling?" Korra asked, watching as he leaned his head back against the tree.

"I feel weird." He mumbled quietly and she sat down besides him, setting a hand on his head.

"You're freezing…" She told him and he really didn't say another word about it, before she tossed a blanket over him. He jerked slightly.

"Hold it… what about you?"

"I'm not sick."

"Doesn't matter."

"Mako… just stay there and get warmed up." She brought her knees up to her chest and watched him silently, before he patted the spot in front of him. "What?"

"Come here. I use to do this with Bolin all the time when we were younger." He wouldn't take no for an answer, so she scooted to sit on front of him and he pulled her back against him so that the blanket was around them both. "The streets got cold and we didn't have anywhere to go. I was able to keep us alive with a blanket and fire bending."

She nodded and tried to keep her eyes towards the ground to hide her flush. He was just keeping them warm and she shouldn't think like that, but still.

"How did you do it? How could you survive that way?" She asked and felt his shrug.

"I don't know. We just did." Mako replied. "How… was he? I don't… remember anything…"

"Bolin was just fine. He was worried, but fine."

"That's good. I'm glad."

XxXxX

The next morning they were off, bright and early. Naga charged towards the temple in the distance and Korra thought that maybe this would all be over soon, but Mako had change for the worst. He was once more unconscious, but his skin looked a ghostly white, which terrified her, because it wasn't normal by any means.

At the steps she hoped down and told Naga to stay, before running up and towards the chambers. Just as she turned a corner, she slammed into a monk.

"I need your help! Please, get some people to bring my friend to Master Katara!" Korra begged and the monk quickly obeyed her orders. Knowing that they would get him, she stumbled into a room to find Katara having tea with the ex-fire lord. "Katara…"

"Oh, Korra… what are you doing here?" Katara asked setting her tea cup down, while the firebender remained silent, rubbing his chin as he studied her.

"One of my friends is badly hurt… I didn't know who else to go to…"

"I'll have a look at your friend." Katara quickly got up just as the monk's were coming around the corner, they spoke quietly and headed off to a room down the hall.

"Avatar, have no fear. Katara can heal anything. I'm sure your friend will be just fine." The firebender spoke quietly, taking a sip of tea.

"Fire lord Zuko… I… thank you. I'm sure you're right." Korra said, she glanced back over and he raised his eyebrow.

"Go on. I'm sure you'd like to watch over your friend. Later you can have tea with me." He informed calmly and she nodded, quickly running down the hall.

As she skidded to a stop she saw Katara concentrating and sitting besides the bed they placed Mako in, she stepped into the room and waited silently for answers.

"Hmmm." Katara glanced back at her. "This will be a very dangerous thing to do… but… I'm afraid… I have to use blood bending… other wise… there is nothing I can do. If this ruptures inside… he'll die."

"Blood… bending…?"

"Yes, Korra…"

"But… I thought you wouldn't use or teach it?"

"I don't want to, but… sometimes it seems I have no choice." Katara stated sadly.

"You've used it before, with Hama." Korra replied and Katara nodded.

"I've used it more then I care to speak of… once on a man that I believed killed my mother… and once on Zuko himself."

"You used blood bending on Fire lord Zuko?" Korra gapped.

"When we searched for his mother… he was shot with a poisonous arrow. I had to remove the poison from his blood." Katara sighed softly. "Have a seat, Korra… this will take awhile."

"But… you can save him?"

"I don't know that, yet."

So instead of asking questions, Korra waited… and she waited.

XxXxX

TBC...

So... the bloodbending poison thing... I think I might do a one-shot for that adventure. Sounds kinda fun to write. And for those who ae await romance... don't worry it shall come. I want to build their relationship a bit more first though. Everyone has them kissright away and I don't want that here. Thanks for reading guys, leave a review and God Bless.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier: Yeah, you guessed it. I don't own this.

A/N What can I say...? I was... dissapointed by the end of LOK. I really was. Of course we all wanted Mako and Korra to get together, but it was too soon and Mako was SUCH a jerk by basically being with two girls. I facepalm. And Amon was defeated too easily. Maybe he'll be back if they have season two? Because I would really love to see more of General Iroh. Yes. (thinks it would be interesting if Iroh and Asami got together)

XxXxX

Korra had been pacing back and forth for hours, when finally she didn't think she could walk any longer, she was too tired for it. Too worn out with worry and not sleeping.

"Avatar Korra, do sit down and have some tea with me will you?"

She turned to find the voice that addressed her with surprise. "Fire Lord-"

"No need to be so formal with me." He replied simply and she nodded, following him into another room when he urged her to follow.

"What were your adventures like with Avatar Aang?" Korra asked and Zuko laughed softly.

"They were difficult, but worth it in the end."

"Katara said she used blood bending on you. What was that like?"

"It felt awful honestly, but… without Katara I would have died." Zuko informed, pouring her a cup of tea as she listened to his words.

"What about your mother? Did you ever find her?" Now she was curious. Honestly she was, so Zuko smiled.

"Let me tell you a story avatar Korra…"

….

It was the middle of the night, late and very dark. So dark you could hardly see the shadow moving along the wall slowly.

"Where do you think you're going _Firelord_?" A voice asked and Zuko slowly turned to find Katara staring at him with her arms crossed.

"Nowhere… I was just…" He scowled then when he found he had no answer. "I'm going to look for my mother…"

She was silent for a moment. "Why don't you let me come with you? It's the least I can do…"

"You don't owe me anything."

"No, but I should just in case. You have a knack for getting yourself in over your head when you're alone." She stated and he glared at her triumphant smirk.

"If you want…" He muttered, knowing she was right. He did charge in head first.

"Let's not waste any time then. We'll have to be back before anyone notices we're missing." She replied and he gave her a quick nod, before following her out.

XxXxX

They had taken Appa and landed somewhere in the north. The snowy weather had been a bit of a shock to him, after being in the earth and fire nation so long. The town his father had mentioned was… well… a ghost town.

He jumped down and tossed his hood back. "What is this?" He asked, outraged and Katara knew to stay away from him when he was in this mood. He shouted and shot a burst of flames into the air in anger, before dropping to a knee. "He lied to me."

"Maybe we're in the wrong place…" Katara said.

"No… this is the right place." He slowly got to his feet, eyes low on the ground. Before he finally got up and kicked down an old rotten door to one of the houses. "Empty. What did I expect?"

He slowly walked farther into the building, but stopped halfway. He didn't even know what he was doing here. He heard Katara's footsteps behind him.

"Zuko… we'll find her…" She tried to calm him down a bit, because she could practically see the steam coming off him.

She set a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and started towards the door again, he caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye and suddenly something struck him in the side. He barely took a step back, before something exploded in to his left it knocked him back slightly and he stumbled into the wall right as the second story fell in and blocked off the door way.

His vision was blurring and he could faintly hear Katara saying his name. very faintly, he tried to speak, but nothing came out. His blood was on fire, starting from where his side ached and moving outwards.

"Hey? Can you hear me?" Katara asked, she knew she had to act fast. She winced as she jerked the arrow from his side and set a hand on his side. She gasped the second she felt the poison in his veins. She had to act fast, but what could she do? Her water bending wasn't going to get it out… and he was dying the longer she took and… there was only one thing she could try. "Zuko… I'm so sorry for this."

He jerked in agony as she bended the poison out with blood and she winced again. She hated doing this, she truly did, but it was the only option.

"Firebenders! Come out!" A voice shouted from outside. "You have five minutes before we come in after you!"

Katara tried to hurry, how would they get out of this situation? Zuko slowly looked up, before it all suddenly went black.

XxXxX

The darkness had changed to a soft light behind his eyes and he felt a gentle caress along his cheek, before he opened his eyes to a hooded woman. He couldn't see her eyes, just a smile and he furrowed his brow.

"My, my… what a handsome young man you've grown into." The voice said softly and he sat up suddenly.

"Mom!" He asked, her voice, it had to be here. She pushed the hood back and his eyes watered as he embraced her tightly. "I missed you… so much."

"I know."

"I've found you. You can come back with me. You can come home." Zuko said, but she shook her head.

"No, Zuko. I did a bad thing. So I will remain here." His mother told him, still smiling.

"But… I'm the Firelord now, it doesn't matter." He tried, but she hushed him.

"You have work to do. Make the Fire Nation a great place. Make the world peaceful with the avatar… and then… when you're free… you can come and visit me, but nobody can know where I've gone." She sighed softly. "You have to understand."

"I wish you could come back." Zuko said. The door opened and Katara entered with a sheepish looking man, who held his hat in his hands nervously.

"I apologize… Fire Lord… Miss Katara has explained everything… we thought you were sent to assassinate Lady Ursa." The man explained.

"You're lucky to have a good friend like Katara to save your life." Ursa told him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry… for the blood bending, Zuko." Katara said and he stared at her for a moment or so.

"So… that's what that was…" Zuko tried not to shudder at the thought, but it had been uncomfortable and rather painful.

"Zuko, Katara." Ursa said softly, smiling. "Before you go… why don't we all have tea together?"

"That would be great mom." Zuko stated and Katara swore she never saw him smile so brightly before.

….

"And… that… was how I found my mother, but I trust you to keep my secret Avatar Korra." Zuko said and Korra was still amazed by the story.

"That's an amazing story." Korra said and right as they finished with their tea, Katara exited the room with a smile on her face.

"Your friend is going to be just fine. A little sore, but fine." Katara informed and no sooner after she said it had Korra bolted into the room.

Mako winced slightly when the door opened. "No so loud, umf-" He was cut off as he was embraced in a tight bear hug.

"I'm glad you're alright!" Korra said and he scoffed.

"Of course I am." He replied, he smelled the fresh bandages, he always hated that smell. It reminded him of a hospital. He and his brother in the waiting room… waiting to see if their parents would be alright… and that smell. He shook his head so as not to think of it, but it hurt a little still.

"Wait, until we get home to Bolin."

"Yeah. I can't wait." He said, smiling a bit. "Thanks, Korra. I wouldn't have made it without you and Naga getting me here."

"I'm the avatar. It's what I do." She joked and he chuckled quietly. "You're being awfully nice. Maybe Katara accidentally knocked some cobwebs in there loose."

"Maybe. Help me up?" he asked and she nodded, bringing his arm over her shoulder and leading him out to where they'd had tea earlier, she helped him to sit down again and poured a cup. "I've got it. Thanks."

"Don't get smart with me." Katara said, crossing her arms.

"Smart? Who's getting smart?" Zuko asked.

"Apparently not you."

"Ohh, that's your come back. Bring it on old woman."

"You couldn't take me back then, Sparky and you can't take me now." Katara walked off, chin held high and Zuko smiled cheekily, before following after her.

"Come on water tribe girl, bring it on."

"They're spunky for their age." Korra mused.

"I agree." Make replied and they stared at the two lightly bending at one another to see who could best two and the occasional yelp of 'ow my hip'.

XxXxX

The second they got back home Korra watched as Bolin tackled his brother to the ground in a hug and the two laughed their heads off. She couldn't help, but laugh a little herself.

Still she remembered Zuko's words as they left. "You're the avatar, don't worry you can do anything. Including beating Amon." And for once she didn't have a fear in the world. She was the avatar, she could take on the world, as long as she had her friends by her side.

XxXxX

End


End file.
